


Logan's Bathroom Break

by biebershairydick



Category: Logan Paul - Fandom, jake paul - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Armpit Kink, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sweat, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biebershairydick/pseuds/biebershairydick





	Logan's Bathroom Break

It was a sunny afternoon in California. I was going out today on hollywood boulevard hoping to find some youtubers. I went to some sort of cafe where I have seen Logan and Jake Paul before in their vlogs, hoping I would see them. I waited there all day and I was losing hope. 30 minutes before the cafe was closing, I went to the bathroom. While I was in the bathroom, I heard a bunch of screaming coming from outside and then I heard "Hey Logang! What's Poppin'?!" I couldn't believe it! I suddenly heard the door of the bathroom open, and the screaming got louder and when the doors closed, the screaming stopped. "Holy Fuck! Those fans are fucking insane!" Logan said. I was in shock! Logan went to take a piss and came to the sink where I was while pulling his maverick boxers up. I couldn't help but notice his big bulge. "You like my maverick merch?" He said to me while fixing his pants. "What merch?" I said confused. "I know you were looking at my boxers" "OH. Well I mean. Yeah sorry bout that. I do like those boxers lol. Hey. You know how sometimes you give merch to your fans? Do you have anything spare to give to me? "Umm... All I have are these underwear... Unless you want these poppin' maverick boxers?!" "If thats all you got, than sure" "I wont be giving these bad boys out for free though. Logan locks the door in the bathroom and texts his security guard that he will be in the bathroom for a bit just taking a little bit of a break from the fans. He pulls down his pants leaving his boxers on. His thick bush is showing through the top. You can see a clear outline of the head of his cock. He then looks at me and then looks down at his bulge then says "Suck it" Then I get on my knees and he grabs the back of my head and pushes me into his cock. My nose is buried in the fabric of his boxers. His cock was all sweaty but it smelt so good. Like a man. After a few minutes, I put my hand inside his boxers, feeling his soft, but thick bush of pubes and finally his cock. I took my hand out and pulled down the boxers, and his big hairy cock bounces up and smacks my face" I start to lick the head of his cock which was leaking with precum, as well as the shaft and then his pubes. I put one hand down my pants and the other hand went on his ass, rubbing his cheeks, rubbing his sweaty crack and then fingering his ass. He pushes his cock to my throat, and my nose is in his dark pubes. It smelled so bad. But so good. He then grabbed my finger from his ass and smelt it, and licked it. Then he put it back in his ass, then took it out, and made me lick it. All of a sudden Logan's phone started to ring, It was Jake. "Sorry Bud. Let me just take this real quick. Just keep sucking." I obey and I start to lick Logan's hairy balls.

Logan: "Hey J-J-Jake, What's up bro?". 

Jake: "Just leaving the gym. Showers were broken so I gotta go home and shower. Wanna go get a smoothie?"

Logan: "U-h-h... OH FUCK OH THAT FEELS SO GOOD" 

Jake: "Umm Logan? Wtf is going on?"

\---------------------------------

-NEW CHAPTER-

Logan hangs up the phone leaving Jake confused. He was all sweaty and wanted to go take a shower at home, but he was also determined to figure out where Logan was and what he was doing. He remembers that Logan used Jake's phone to find his phone when he lost it, so he went on the app and it showed that Logan was in some sort of cafe on Hollywood Blvd. Jake ran to the cafe, which made him even more sweaty and smelly. There was a crowd of fans screaming when they saw Jake, they were all rubbing against his sweaty body and touching his nipples, his crotch, and his ass. Finally he made it through the crowd and went to go open the bathroom door. It was locked. He then knocked and yelled for his brother Logan, who quickly pulled up his pants and opened the door. He let Jake in the bathroom, and then locked the door behind him.

Jake: "Yoo. It smells like ass in this bathroom"

Logan: "I find it hot, it's making me even hornier. It seems that my little bro has a boner too"

Jake: "Well, its not my fault. All these fans were rubbing against my cock, it just happened."

Logan: "Don't worry about it, one of our fans was in here before I got here and he asked for my boxers, and it just got pretty dirty with him in here. I'm sure he can take care of you. And me too (again)." 

Jake: "I'm not gay bro. I might be bi tho not gonna lie. Sometimes I get hard when I see Chance and Anthony naked. They have such nice cocks. I could never admit it though. But if this fan is willing to fix this boner before I go back out, then I'm okay with that. As long if he's okay with me being all sweaty and smelly." 

I come out from the stall, and I see Jake standing there. Shirtless, and sweaty. Logan takes off all of his clothes and sits on the counter, butt naked, and starts playing with his dick. Jake puts his arms behind his head revealing his dark hairy armpits, drenched in sweat. "Damn, you got nice pits." I tell Jake. "If you like them so much, put your face in them." He says. I gladly listen. I walk over to him and start to smell his pits. I can feel his dick against mine, and his getting bigger and bigger. I start to then lick his pits, his big hands are on the back on my head pushing me into his pits. When I finish, Jake pushes me down and his crotch is right infront of my face. He is wearing his gym shorts, but even with them on, I can smell the manly aroma coming from his cock. He then pulls down his shorts and his underwear, and his cock smacked me in the face. I rub his thick pubes as I suck his dick. He grabs my head, and starts humping me. My nose tickling from his pubes. He then gets on his tippy toes, and walks over my face. Stopping right when when my mouth is right below his hairy ballsack, and when my nose is right under his hairy asshole. He then gets off his tippy toes, and his ballsack drops into my mouth and my nose is just touching his asshole. He then starts going back and forth and rubbing his junk on my face. About a minute later, I hear Logan get off of the counter, and walk up to me. Then I feel a presence behind me, and I feel his cock touching my ear and his balls on my shoulder. Jake gets off of me, and walks beside Logan. "Open your mouth as wide as you can" Logan tells me. I do exactly that and both Logan and Jake stuffed their cocks in my mouth.


End file.
